Clay Guida vs. Mac Danzig
The first round began and they touched gloves. Danzig came forward with combinations that Guida blocked with his arms. They circled, light on their feet. Danzig was the aggressor with Guida avoiding the early onslaught. The crowd chanted 'Guida'. Guida landed a high leg kick. Guida landed an inside leg kick. Danzig was still looking to push forward. Guida landed a wicked leg kick, inside leg kick, ate a counter. They both landed kicks at the same time. Guida came for the takedown and Danzig defended nicely and they circled. Danzig missed a head kick. They clinched. Danzig landed some body shots, and Guida landed some knees. Danzig broke. Danzig landed a big right hand. Danzig landed a leg kick. Danzig ladned more combinations, blocked by Guida, and Guida got the takedown into open guard. Danzig was looking for a kimura. Danzig was trying to stand up. They did stand into the clinch. Guida was again looking for the takedown, and he slammed Danzig down. The crowd chanted 'Guida'. Danzig almost stood and then he was standing. Guida slammed him back down into full guard. Danzig worked a rubber guard, turned it to an omoplata. Guida escaped into open guard though. Guida landed some good shots from the top. Guida landed body shots. They stood into a bit of a clinch. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Guida landed a leg kick. Danzig landed a leg kick of his own. Guida landed a switch body kick, very nice. Danzig landed a nice right hand, but Danzig landed a good counter and pursued Danzig across the cage and got the takedown. They stood right up into the clinch. Danzig landed some elbows to the ribs of Guida. They broke. Guida pushed forward with missed combinations. Guida landed a leg kick. Guida came for the takedown and Danzig was defending, but Guida got it after a moment. Danzig then stood into a bit of a clinch. They broke apart. Danzig landed a good right. Guida landed an inside leg kick and got the takedown. Danzig was on top though, with Guida a bit turtled up. They stood and broke. Danzig landed another big right hand and came for the takedown and they clinched. Guida responded with a single-leg attempt but Danzig was defending. Guida broke up and landed some good right hands and dropped back down and took Danzig's standing back, brought him down and had his back. Guida suplexed Danzig around and still had Danzig's back, put the hooks in. Guida came up on top in half-guard, landed some good shots from the top. The second round ended. The third round began. Guida came for the takedown and Danzig defended and they broke. Guida landed a big leg kick. Guida came for the takedown and Danzig was defending. Guida landed some knees to the thighs repeatedly. Guida landed a big knee to the body. They broke and Danzig landed some combinations. Danzig landed a nice inside leg kick and got the takedown. Danzig was looking for an armbar, then a kimura. Guida was trying to pry his arm out. Danzig got out and had Danzig's back, landing some big shots. Guida was landing some big knees to the body. They turned into the clinch. Danzig was exhausted. The crowd chanted 'Guida'. Guida finally got Danzig down. Guida went into half-guard. Danzig was pissed, he cussed to himself. Guida took his back again. Guida landed a knee to the shoulder as they stood. Guida got the takedown again, however. They stood but Guida still had his back, landing more knees. They turned into the clinch. Guida had Danzig down again. They stood but Guida had Danzig's back again, landing more knees repeatedly, to the back of Danzig's leg. Guida went down into full guard, landing big ground-and-pound. The third round and the fight ended. Clay Guida got the win by unanimous decision.